PawPatrolZuma Adopts
Adoption Center Stencil: CartoonizeMyPet These are adopts I will have up for adoption here! Scotch: A Pomeranian who loves being by the seaside, this girl is full of energy and loves to swim with dolphins! Her pup tag is aqua marine with two dolphins in a heart formation. She has silver eyes with a pink nose, a flower in her fur, a fluffy tail and butterscotch colored fur. Jared: An american pitbull terrier who loves to rock climb and go on risky adventures, this pup loves to be the sneaky one of the group. He loves to take other pups toys and burry them in the couch. His pup tag is of a dog claw, the pup tag is black with a gray paw/claw, there are also pink specks hidden throughout the tag. He has beige eyes and a gray nose. His fur is a tan-ish beige color and his paws have white on the paw parts. ADOPTED by DragonPuppo Floopie: A tiny creme/tan bishon she loves to have that white flower shown below, she is best friends with Scotch and she loves going to get her fur done and going to spas. Her pup tag is purple and light faded blue with the symbol of her flower that she found with at birth. She also like her bpff has a lot of energy and loves jumping/leaping. She also has creme colored eyes and a floofy tail. ''ADOPTED by KeiaXBingoForever'' Hotdog: This Dachshund's name is a pun to his name and gets teased about it everyday, but he doesn't care he just laughs it off like nothing happened. Hotdog is a brown dog with carmel colored eyes and floppy ears. He has a stout body which originates back to Germany where they would dig in holes to get rodents. His pup tag is of a hotdog and the border is red and yellow (ketchup and mustard). He works at a (you guessed it) a hotdog stand, it may be odd to others but not him! He gets really emotional when he gets his orders wrong no matter how easy or complicated they are. ADOPTED by JackjoinsthePAWPatrol Puff: Puff is a Chow Chow who loves charming other pups with his fluffiness and his sense of humor. He loves staring at other dog's tails and compares them to his. He also has slanted type eyes (Chinese stereo-typing eyes). And he also has wrinkles even though he's only 7 years old. Ghoul: A very haunting/ghostly pup, this pup used to be Skye's best friend but died unexpectedly. Skye would also always talk with her and Ryder got her checked out. Ghoul still haunts the pups and all of town ever since she didn't have a very long life. She is still seen by Skye and they love talking in private, if any other pups see Skye talking they don't tell and Skye just makes excuses. Rubble is the only pup that would snitch on Skye because he's just like that. Ghoul has white inside out eyes which makes her appearance creepy. She also was born and died on Halloween and has a skull bow that Skye gave to her when she was younger. Ghoul's pup tag is foggy with a ghost pup on it. She was also buried with a pumpkin that came to life and is now her pet, Pie. She also had a pumpkin named Jack as a young pup, but he eventually shriveled into thin air. ADOPTED by Ironmanj93 Rintoo: A friendly German Shepherd Chihuahua, this pup loves Chinese culture and is addicted to fortune cookies. He has a huge stash of them that he binges on every millisecond, pups don't know this secret either. Plus he never gains weight even though the only thing he eats is fortune cookies. The world has almost sold out of fortune cookies and when he learned that he got himself the recipe(s) for fortune cookies and makes/sells his own. It's a crazy business he has, also an addiction. His Chinese city name is Chong Bay, and his Chinese name is Rintoo. He doesn't have a regular name. His pup tag is light-ish purple with a stick figure on it (he hand-made it). He looks a lot like Chase and Tracker combined due to his breeds. It is not seen in the image below, but he has brownish gray eyes. Rintoo is brown and tan and also has stick out ears like Tracker and a face like Chase. He is the littlest sibiling of all of Chase and Tracker's family tree. Smallest in size especially. ADOPTED by BaxtertheMailPup Alini: TBA Ryshell: A pup who loves to boogie and loves to eat, this min pin enjoys hanging out with his buddy Raymond and listens to latin music. His pup tag is (you choose) with a taco/or other on it. ''ADOPTED by Danieltheminer7'' Raymond: A Siberian husky who is in the police/fire academy and all through pup school has been in njrotc. He has a pup tag of an American flag with a navy green/camo background. Raymond loves to prove to the other pups that he is super smart and hates being wrong. He also has a casual black and white coat and different colored eyes (brown and blue/not seen in the stencil). ADOPTED by Puppylove1257 Gotti: TBA FeFe: A belgian mailinois who loves to dig for treasure, his bestie is Tracker and he loves to explore with him. Fefe's job is a treasure hunter his pup tag is black with a neon green skull icon (just like Arrby's by green). He has a beige fur and black ears. He also has grey eyes. ADOPTED by TheThunderfan212 Official Gallery Showcasing the Adopts: Scotch.png|Scotch Jared.png|Jared (Adopted) Floople.png|Floopie (Adopted) HotDog.png|Hotdog (Adopted) Puff.png|Puff Ghoul.png|Ghoul (Adopted) Rintoo.png|Rintoo (Adopted) Alini.png|Alini Ryshell.png|Ryshell (Adopted) Raymond.png|Raymond (Adopted) Gotti.png|Gotti FeFe.png|FeFe (Adopted) Category:Adopts Category:Adopts by PawPatrolZuma Category:PawPatrolZuma Category:Characters